fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeirdreKent101
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, DeirdreKent101, and thank you for your contribution to Hero of Bowerstone! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:03, July 21, 2010 Image Licensing } |} You also need to do File:Fable-3-suits-screenshot.jpg, File:Fable-3-love-handshake.jpg, File:Fable 2 xbox 360 video game image.jpg and File:OlderTheresa.jpg. -'E' 16:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :I did a couple of your older ones (that I forgot to notify you of) for you, as they appeared to be Lionhead screenshots. However, File:Rapunzel-Disney.jpg from the same upload period is not a Lionhead image, so you'll need to do that one yourself, as I don't know where you got it from. Thanks, E 23:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Articles w/o pictures You know, it'd probably be easier to have the infobox figure that out. --JonTheMon 20:18, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Not necessarily. Some articles can't have pictures due to being unseen characters or mentioned things in the game. We shouldn't have this category on articles that you can't get pictures for. ☆The Solar ☆ 20:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Then why not make the infobox do the general case and build in exception parameters? --JonTheMon 20:53, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sure on how to do that. If you know, then go for it. ☆The Solar ☆ 20:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, how many exceptions are there? --JonTheMon 21:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Umm... Just those that don't have images available, e.g. those that are unseen. Is that what you mean? ☆The Solar ☆ 21:32, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Stubs and Images Just to let you know that there are templates that can be used on articles that are stubs or ones that need images. Instead of directly adding the articles to the categories Category:Article stubs and Category:Articles without pictures, you can add the templates and by copying and pasting the codes below into the top of the articles. This puts a message on the page as well as adding the page to the category, and is easier to maintain. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Please, use them. It helps wiki management. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Categories We need to decide how we should make use of categories so that we have a standard to add to the Manual of Style. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:50, December 16, 2010 (UTC)